


A Faithful Mount

by Anonymous



Series: Abused Loki Fics [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Horses, Humiliation, Intersex Loki, Loki in chains, M/M, Pony Play, Rescue, Schmoop, at the end, captured Loki, kind of, no sex in animal form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thor has come looking to buy a new steed. Loki is having trouble explaining that he’s not actually a horse.





	A Faithful Mount

**Author's Note:**

> I’m no expert on Norse mythology but it’s true that Loki could appear in the form of a mare. In fact in the Prose Edda he gave birth to a eight legged foal, Sleipnir, with the stallion Svaðilfari. 
> 
> ... So this story could have actually been way, way worse.

"That’s – not a horse," said the big man slowly.

Loki groaned; truly, he was surrounded by idiots.

"Oh, but it can be, my liege! This one is a trickster that can take many forms. Currently, you see it has taken the form of a jotunn runt, but I assure you, as a horse it is as fine and powerful a mount as any man would desire."

Loki could neither struggle not speak a word; in his horse form they had bridled him, forcing a heavy leather bit between his sensitive teeth; and when he had transformed back to his usual shape it had not disappeared. His seidr was blocked by his trapped tongue, forced flat by the spike of the bit. 

There were chains that stretched from the rings at the corners of his mouth to the corners of his stall, and more looped around his ankles, holding him bent forward with his legs spread wide. His wrists were bound behind his back with rawhide strips. He could hardly move, except for nervously shifting his feet on the straw-covered floor.

More fool he – he had been merely _testing_ out this new form on a lark when the Norse traders had ensnared him with magical reins.

Now he could do nothing as steady hands pulled his mouth open, a thumb on his spittle-soaked chin and a calloused finger rubbing along his gums, displaying his teeth. Loki found himself chomping and foaming at the bit like a real horse, but had to submit to the examination. His reward was a careless pat to his cheek above the bridle.

"Truly, he is a handsome brute," said Thor.

The slaver cleared his throat. "My liege, I think you'll find that this is a mare."

Loki heard Thor pause and flinched. "Truly?" said Thor. Rather than disgusted, he sounded intrigued. He moved behind Loki, stroking over his side. "Open your legs to me, little steed."

Staked out as he was, Loki could neither shift away nor close his legs as firm hands parted his buttocks, exposing his cunt and his anus to the world.

"It is a mare," said Thor in wonder.

Loki moaned, drooling, as his brother inspected his womanly parts. Inquisitive fingers traced his entrance, just barely dipping inside. He was still enflamed and sore from being so vigorously fucked by Svaðilfari only hours ago.

"He has been used too roughly of late," noted Thor.

"That is the way of horses. But both a mare and a jotunn are made to stretch," said the slaver indifferently. "They can take anything; a fist, a bat. Their breeding males are giants, you know."

"Really," said Thor curiously, moving an appraising hand over Loki’s rump and down to the V of his pale thighs. "Well, he is a little underfed, perhaps, but I think we could do something about that."

Loki snarled as best he could.

"Ah ah, little beauty. If you are not a docile mount, I shall have to whip your backside 'till you mind me."

Loki rolled his eyes; well he knew that Thor treated his horses better than this wretched slave-catcher would treat a man.

"So, what do you say, your highness?" asked the slaver. "Will you buy this pretty filly, then?"

"He is certainly fair enough," said Thor, stroking Loki’s dark hair out of his face the way he might do with his own mount. Loki had to admit that the touch was soothing, solid and cool.

Blast, he must still by affected by the form he had vacated, somehow – it should not be that he, son of Laufey, should be settled by a firm touch!

"I will not buy him, I think," said Thor thoughtfully. "But I will _take_ him."

Loki had time to close his eyes, knowing what to expect – still, the sparkling of electricity sizzling over his withers, and the summer-storm scent of ozone, and the screaming of men under the blows of the hammer, would be enough to make a lesser God cower.

When it was over there was an equally terrifying silence. Then Thor’s calloused, oversized hands settled on his chained ankles, and with a single movement broke the fetters. Loki groaned in relief, pulling his thighs together at last. More chains snapped, and then Thor bore him bodily out of the den the hateful men had constructed, out of the pens, until Loki could feel the fresh air on his face.

"It’s alright, brother," soothed Thor, breaking the rawhide that had kept Loki's wrists bound. "I apologize for the deception but I feared those trader would spirit you away if I did not pretend I might purchase you myself. I hope you are uninjured?"

Loki, for obvious reasons, could not reply. He managed a few strangled deprecations anyway, struggling with the buckle behind his head.

Thor assisted him, then eased his teeth apart to extract the cruel device that muffled his tongue. He shook his head at the leather bar. "My poor Loki," he said, throwing the hateful thing away. "This bit is far too harsh for your soft mouth."

Loki carefully worked his jaw, grimacing at the soreness. Thor’s big hand came up at once to his cheek, soothing the ache.

"We have been looking for you everywhere, little brother," said Thor, dressing Loki in his own rich cloak, fastening the front together with a heavy gold broche. The subject, Loki couldn’t help but notice, was an image of horses and snakes. "You have been far too clever indeed, to try and hide from the All Father in another form. You could have been lost to us forever!" And Loki knew despite himself that Thor – the great oaf – would indeed have mourned him terribly.

"I’m half dead from hunger," said Loki, lifting an arm for Thor – the great slab of meat – to lift him up into his arms. "I’m too tired to walk all the way home."

"Ay, I shall carry thee, brother," said Thor soothingly, lifting the smaller man with no more effort than if he were a child. Loki knew how he adored the chance to bestow his clumsy caretaking on his beloved younger brother.

Loki let himself lean into Thor’s broad chest to be caressed and like a pet. After all, he had had a very trying series of days. 

"Poor little Loki," Thor consoled him, heading back across the wasteland towards Asgard. "How terrible it must have been, to be treated like a mere brute instead of the proud prince you are. Fear not, we shall tell no one of this little misadventure, and none shall know of it. Now, you need only to rest and be seen to by the healers."

"That is – acceptable," decided Loki, well satisfied.

"And we shall bathe you, and comb out your hair – "

"And feed me a bag of oats, I suppose?" said Loki, amused.

"I think we shall find you better food than that," Thor said gravely. "Although if you’d like to eat an apple or a carrot from my hand, I’ll not take it amiss. Or a lump of sugar, perhaps?"

"Truly, you are the beast," said Loki. But he could not hold back a smile in spite of himself.

Thor lightly bounced his brother to shift him into a better position. Loki hissed at the jostle but relented when a big hand settled over his heart. Thor may be an simpleton but he had been very welcome this time.

"Instead of bearing me upon your back, you see how easily you are borne in my arms," said Thor.

"Yes, I think it is preferable that I should be the rider," said Loki smugly. "And tonight, when I am mounted upon your staff, I think you'll agree."

Thor laughed. "It would be the first time that an Aesir prince would be ridden by his own horse!"

"Home, Thor," said Loki, clicking his tongue.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unlucky Traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628498) by [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess)




End file.
